Yellow Is the Enemy!
by SweetBeast
Summary: After Kaito showed her the news all over the internet, Miku broke down and stops singing for a while. When this 'while' went a little over a year, Meiko and Kaito does anything to help her. But did the Kagamines really mean that? BEING REVISED.


Yellow Is the Enemy!

After the record, Miracle Painting. Miku plopped herself down and at once thoughts entered her head. _Miracle Painting must be one of the hardest one to sing.. Despite the high notes.. the English words were hard enough. I even had Sweet Ann and Big Al help me. _Now that she was thinking about it, her topic moved onto America. _America. That's an okay state, but there's so much grease and oil! I still remember the french fries. _Her face wrinkled up and she felt a little nauseous.

Sweet Ann, being English, had traveled to America before and tried the popular food there. Once when she came back, Sweet Ann began telling Miku about the food, parades, parties, and stores. America seemed much more modern than Japan at the moment. Sweet Ann was such a good teller about the trip, she made Miku want to go. She begged Master to go until he gave in and agreed. On the plane, one of the attendants offered her a bag of fried potatoes/fries. Miku took one, tempted to find out what it tasted like.

The french fries on the plane was much much different from the ones in America. America's was much more... greasier. She asked why and the attendant smiled and replied gently,"It's because we save our oil, America reuse theirs." Miku nodded, acting like she was deeply absorbed into this subject and became disgusted. She turned to Master and asked if she could use the bathrooms. He nodded, confused because she was a natural android.

She ran to the room and leaned over the toilet. Before long, she threw up 'till her stomach was empty. That was when she was discovered she didn't like excess oil that much.

Miku shook her head. _I am finished with that thought. _In great timing, Miku stood up and was going to reach for the door knob when it swung open with such great force that the wall cracked open and pieces of dust and wood fell down, leaving a hole there.

"Miku!" Kaito yelled, skin pale and clammy. Kaito was holding the daily newspaper and waved it in front of her face, spreading the new ink scent into her nose. "There.. is.. shocking news!" Kaito yelled and shoved it into her hands. Miku held it and opened it to the front page.

**KAGAMINE'S HOUSE WON'T COME DOWN!**

**Shocking news! Kagamine Rin and Len declares they won't lose! Let's ask them why!**

**"This is Uta Utane here, but call me Defoko. What is it you have against Hatsune Miku? And why?"**

**"Well, what we have against her is that she always hogs the spotlight. So we thought,'Why not step out of the dark and shine!' Akita Neru has something against her too, but it's personal."**

**Len spoke,"Yes, and why? She is a _diva. _I mean, seriously, she needs to _get out of the way._"**

**WOW! That is some pretty good things why to hate Hatsune. Well, that's all! If you have any questions, please contact Kasane Teto! Her website:www. askkasaneteto. com. Her number is: 03-XXX-XXXX.**

Miku quickly scanned the article and averted her eyes to the picture. The picture was her picture taken last Spring and Rin pumping her fist in the air while Len pointed to Miku sticking his tongue out. Both of their index fingers crossed each other making an X. Miku looked at it with terror and looked Meiko. Meiko closed her eyes and sighed. Miku threw the paper at Kaito and laughed. "This is a pretty good joke, Kaito!" Kaito shook his head and Meiko nodded in agreement.

Miku asked,"It's true?" Already seeing that the question was useless compared to the obvious answer. Miku stood up slowly and made her way out the door without any reply. Meiko's heart dropped, seeing the person who just walked out, the person she raised until she became a pop star, so emotionless...

Kaito sighed and plopped down on the couch,"What to do now?"

...

Miku walked around the streets with a thin shirt and shorts. A scarf was tightly wrapped around her neck and the snow was gently falling. She looked up at the sky only to see a grey sky decorated with a darker shade of grey. The color greatly matched her mood, depressed. She looked down and shifted her gaze to a certain store. 'Morning Glory.' A store which contained Otaku stuff like Hello Kitty, Rilakuma, and notebooks. A store which also contained her memories of the past. She used to go there with Rin and Len.

She laughed bitterly. _Why am I acting like this? This is nothing compared to the world disasters. But why... Why am I acting like this? To have people pity me? I want to be sad? Or-?_ Her gaze shifted to a dress. A dress that Rin forced Len into. It was funny to be honest, but that dress. Whenever she looked at it, why was there a pang in her heart?

Was it that important that it hurt her greatly? Or was it the memories? She snuggled into her jacket and wrapped her arms around her to keep the heat from escaping. She stopped and looked at the jacket. _Yellow... yellow is Rin and Len's favorite color...  
_She took it off and swung it over her shoulder. _I need to donate this..._

She wandered around until she came across Luka's store. "There it is..." She muttered under her breath and pushed the door open.

...

"You did what?!" Meiko's voice echoed across the hall. Len flinched and averted his gaze to the floor,"I didn't know.." Meiko paced around the room and crossed her arms over her chest. "I'm leaving this up to you. I'm not going to tell and I'm NOT going to help you guys." Rin whimpered at her harsh tone. Gakupo knocked Len on the forehead and took a seat in the corner of the room. "She's right. You have to do it yourselves." Rin whine,"This is probably the first and last time you agree with Meiko."

Meiko looked at Rin and shot her a glare. "Anyways, I have something I need to tell you, _Gakupo._" Gakupo flinched before being pulled by the ear. Len flopped on the bed,"What now?"

...

A/N:This is the most crappy writing I ever wrote in my life, but then once again, this is crappy because the main plot isn't here yet.


End file.
